Knots and Massages
by FordLey
Summary: Zeb gives Ezra a massage after a rough battle with Imperials. Since Ezra has never received a massage he gets turned on easily.


"Phew, what a day," Zeb said as the crew members of the Ghost entered the kitchen beaten and tired from their last mission. Although the mission was a success those Stormtroopers beat them good. And now they were hungry for dinner but-

"Who has the energy to cook?" Hera asked sitting down at the table resting her head in her arms.

"Obviously not Ezra," said Zeb, pointing the limp teenager over his left shoulder.

"Not I," Kanan stuck his head in the freezer. If he wasn't careful he could fall asleep that way with a not so metaphorical brain freeze.

"Not me," Sabine said from the wall she was leaning on.

"Zeb?" Hera questioned.

"And not me," Zeb replied, "don't have the energy."

"Oh, really? You don't have the energy to cook but you have the energy to carry Ezra around like a handbag?" Hera said.

"Oh he weighs less than a handbag," Zeb exaggerated, "more between a play ball and five yogans."

"I would test that," Sabine mumbled, "if I could move my arms."

Zeb placed, more like plopped, Ezra in the booth opposite from Hera. Unpleased with how Ezra had fallen on the seat, Zeb began to reposition Ezra to sit up as if the teen were a ragdoll. After a few failed attempts Zeb felt a slither of concern run through him as he was holding the kid up by the shoulders and Ezra's head fell back limp.

"Hey, you still alive," he asked. Ezra nodded slightly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Good," Zeb released Ezra. Ezra's head bumped against the edge of the table on his way back down to laying on the booth.

"Ow." Ezra's cry of pain was muttered and delayed.

"Zeb, stop abusing Ezra," Kanan lazily commanded, lifting his head out of the fridge he looked at his dog-tired team. "So, what are we doing for dinner?" he asked because he blacked-out for a few moments and missed whatever was discussed by the five-four. _What happened to Chopper_? The Jedi briefly wondered.

The phrase is usually, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," and at the moment the phrase is apparently changed to, "Think of the devil and he shall appear," because Chopper just entered through the doorway with a piece of paper held in Chopper's mechanical hand. Chopper tossed the paper in front of Hera. The pilot picked it up and saw it was a take-out menu with the restaurants' number on the front.

"Guys, Chopper found a take-out menu!" Hera said.

Kanan beat Zeb to the menu and skimmed over the page. Zeb snatched the menu out of his leader's hands and ran away.

"Zeb," Kanan said in surprise then chased after Zeb, "I wasn't done reading that!"

"Too bad," Zeb taunted.

Chopper emitted a whirl that sounded like an annoyed sigh then the astromech left the kitchen.

Sabine, forehead plastered to the wall, held her hand out slightly and grabbed the menu out of the Lasat's paws, without Zeb knowing, as he past her. Her eyes scanned the list of choices. "Number 16, no vegetables," Sabine told Hera. She held the menu out for someone to take in which Zeb did.

"Let's see, number 39-"

"Extra everything," Kanan joked.

Hera looked over at Ezra who gathered enough energy to sit up. The teen chuckled in his seat.

"Starvation can really change a person, can it?" he said.

"Apparently so," Hera said watching the uncharacteristic wrestling match between her two friends over a simple one-paged, restaurant menu.

"28!" Kanan had managed to get out of his throat as Zeb had him in the choke hold.

"Should we do something?" Ezra asked.

"I guess I will." Hera said getting up. "Alright, enough of that you two," she intervened, "break it up! Break it up!"

Kanan and Zeb did as they were told in fear of the Twi'lek's tone of authority. Kanan may be the leader of the crew but Hera was the disciplinarian when it came to personal and ridiculous tussles aboard the ship such as this one.

"Okay, new plan," Hera announced, "instead of take-out we'll just eat out. Now get ready and get yourself a snack if you want so you're complaining on the way there. We leave in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?" Zeb said incredulously. "What are we supposed to do until then?"

"I don't know," Hera exasperated. "Play a game or something. I don't care what you do just as long as the ship is still in one piece by the time we leave. I have a few things I need to take care of before we go. Sabine?"

Hera stepped over to Sabine who still remained at the wall.

"Yeah," the Mandalorian teenager asked lifting her head off of the wall.

"I think I know what would perk your mood," Hera said like a mother would to a seven-year-old who was having a bad day, slinging her arm over Sabine's shoulders as she lead them out of the kitchen. "Remember when you asked me if you could paint a mural for the ship?" and they were gone.

"Well," said Kanan, "Zeb, I'm sorry for how childish I acted earlier. That was the starvation talking."

"I accept you're apology," Zeb said, "on one condition."

He leaned towards Kanan and whispered something in his leader's ear. Ezra leaned forward cupping his ear trying to make out what Zeb was telling Kanan, but sadly he couldn't, he was too far away.

When Zeb was finished Kanan quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" the cowboy Jedi looked between the other two males in the room. "Okay," Then he left the kitchen.

"What, exactly did you tell Kanan?" Ezra said suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," said Zeb, faking innocence.

Ezra gave a little wave to show he didn't care very much.

"That sure was out of character for Kanan," Ezra said.

"I wonder what other things can bring out that side from our leader." Zeb wondered out loud, stroking his beard with his lips pursed in a funny way.

"Well I wouldn't wanna know," Ezra chuckle lightly. Even though that scene was amusing he really didn't want any of-whatever that was-directed at him.

The blue-haired teenager turned his body in order to get out of the booth when he accidently applied too much pressure on his shoulder blade against the back of the booth. "Ow!" He said quietly to himself, but Zeb's highly keened ears heard it.

"Hurt?"

"Just a few knots on my back," he said. "In case you didn't notice a stormtrooper had shoved me into a wall during the battle. But I'm fine, really."

"Notice? I broke that trooper's hand for it," Zeb grinned with overconfidence at the memory. "Are you sure you don't want me to help."

"No, no, I'm okay," despite Ezra's words he was rubbing what he could reach of his shoulder to ease the pain.

Zeb rolled his eyes.

Ezra made a move to get out of his seat but Zeb made him sit back down again, legs up on the booth so Ezra's back was towards the Lasat. Zeb began rubbing at the kid's shoulder blades and where else he felt a little bump inside the muscles.

"W-what ar-what are you doing," yelped in surprise as more pressure was applied to his knots.

"Giving you a massage," he said matter-of-factly.

"Owe, owe! Stop it! That hurts!" Ezra cried out struggling to get away from Zeb only to get himself further into the booth thus trapping him between the wall and the Lasat.

"Kid, just relax," Zeb said. "You act like you've never been massaged in your entire life! If you keep tensing up it will only hurt even more. Just trust me and relax. You'll feel better after a while, alright? Just trust me."

Hesitantly, Ezra obliged to his elder's commands. Zeb continued on massaging the knots out of Ezra's back. The padawan winced every now and then but he adjusted to the pain. Soon enough, Ezra was leaning back into Zeb's hands and moaning for more. Zeb smirked to himself.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Zeb said into Ezra's ear, his hot breath tickling the outer shell.

"Hmm, yes," Ezra moaned. A blush dusted the blunette's cheeks as he heard himself say this.

Ezra's moaning sent a pleasant sensation went down Zeb's spine and settled in the pit of his stomach. The noises the boy was making the blood flow in Zeb's body to rush downwards to his-

Zeb mentally slapped himself in the face before he could finish that description in his head. What is he thinking? He can't possibly be turned on by a male human, not to mention Zeb's nearly thrice his age! No matter how sexy the kid sounds when he moans, or when Ezra writhes beneath his touch-

Zeb slapped himself for real this time.

Ezra wondered why Zeb was slapping himself but didn't think to say anything. He was too distracted by Zeb's hands that did wonders on his aching, bruised muscles. Orrelios found a nerve between the shoulder blades that made Ezra gasp and moan, his face turning a darker shade of red. A tiny feeling started to form in the Padawan's stomach and chest. It was warm and tingly.

Zeb was trying his best to restrain himself from mounting the teen when he moaned. Ezra's moans were soft and oddly melodic. It was like an arousing lullaby to Zeb's ears.

Then, without warning, Ezra turned around and latched onto Zeb as he gave the Lasat a hard kiss on the lips. Zeb was too shocked by those inexperienced lips to notice that Ezra was thrusting his hip against the Lasat's firm thigh. When he did notice he groaned, halted the teen's hips and pulled away.

"Ezra, what's a matter with you?" the said boy seemed to come back from a dreamland and re-entered reality. He realized what was going on and retreated to the wall, away from Zeb.

"I-I'm sorry Zeb," Ezra said quietly, "I don't know why I did that. Just forget it ever happened." The boy laid his head in his hands on the verge of tears for fear that Zeb would think he's estranged and disgusting.

"Ezra?" but Ezra didn't look at him. "Ezra," Zeb pried those small hands away from the human teen's face tear-stained face. Zeb held the kid's face in his hands, wiping off the tear tracks with his thumbs. But Ezra still didn't look at him. He felt ashamed. "Look at me Ezra," the Lasat said in a gentle yet serious tone.

Bridger finally looked up.

"You think I don' wanna you," Zeb said, "that I don' want your body pressed up against mine and kiss you into oblivion? Cause I do. You got me so turned on by your moaning I had to resort to slapping myself to keep myself restrained." Ezra's eyes light up.

"Really?" so that's why Zeb was slapping himself.

"Yes, really," Zeb smiled down at him.

"Well, in that case," Ezra said with a cocky attitude and a sly grin, "shall we continue then?" the teenager stood up on his knees leaning into Zeb's face as he said this.

"With pleasure," that statement made Ezra giggled.

The two kissed once more. Zeb rubbed Ezra through his pants causing Ezra to moan and thrust his hips into the Lasat's hand. Orrelios slipped his tongue into Ezra's mouth as the other gasped from the pleasure. Zeb stood up with Ezra held in his arms and set him down on the table while keeping their lips connected.

Ezra suddenly pulled away as he just realized something, "Zeb, wait," he looked at the clock, "we only have nine minutes until we leave."

Zeb licked Ezra's neck earning a gasp as a result. The Lasat looked at Ezra with lust-filled eyes.

"Don't worry, with my instincts and your inexperience, we only need four," Ezra's breathing hitched as Zeb talked and they had barely got started.

Zeb undressed Ezra, trailing his tongue behind the article of clothing as the boy's skin was bared. Ezra gasped and panted when Zeb's tongue found the little pink nub on his chest.

"Zeb," Ezra gasp, "we don't have time for foreplay!"

"But where's the fun in that?" asked an amused Zeb.

"Zeb!"

"Alright, alright, can't have any fun around here." Zeb mumbled to himself as he stripped himself of his own clothes.

Shock was written all over Ezra's face when he saw how big Zeb was, nine inch length by a two inch width. And that thing is supposed to go inside of him? He unconsciously closed his legs, suddenly nervous with second thoughts.

"Having second thoughts?" Ezra nodded, squirming a little. "Just keep calm kid. I promise this will feel good."

"O-ok," Ezra shyly bite his thumbnail uncharacteristically. Zeb gently pushed back to lie down on the table.

The Lasat lift Ezra's feet up to rest on the table's surface, the blunette hesitantly spread his legs open for the elder to view his behind. Ezra was blushing profoundly. He has never exposed himself like this before to anybody. It felt embarrassing.

Zeb caressed Ezra's thighs as he lowered his head to the Padawan's entrance and gave it an experimental lick. Ezra gasped in surprise and then moaned out in pleasure. Receiving positive feedback, Zeb proceeded to lick Ezra. Loud gasps and moans fell from the blunette's lips. With his body acting on its own, Ezra started thrust back onto Zeb's big tongue.

Zeb laughed, standing up straight. "Eager, are we?"

"Shut up!" Ezra blush, he was annoyed with Zeb but his desire still wanted him inside.

Zeb took Ezra's hand and slipped those slender fingers into his mouth. Ezra gasped when Zeb's tongue flicked across his fingers. The blunette moan softly as his fingers were sucked on by that large mouth. Zeb savored the taste of the little patch of flesh at the endings. "Now stick your fingers in yourself."

"W-what?!" Ezra couldn't believe what Zeb just told him to do.

"Ezra, I'd prepare you myself," Zeb held his claws up for Ezra to see, "but I'm afraid of seriously hurting you if I put these inside you."

Ezra's expression softens. Zeb cares for him. It felt good to know that. For that, Ezra complies with Zeb's demand.

"O-okay," Ezra inserted his index finger into himself. He cringed at the weird feeling it gave him. It didn't hurt as he pushed it in but he felt confused on what to do next. As if reading his mind Zeb guided his hand to thrust his finger in and out. "Try to curve your finger a little bit." Zeb suggested. Ezra did so as he let Zeb thrust his hand move his hand around like he was looking for something. "Are you curving your finger?"

"Yes, I'm curving my-" a gasp cut off Ezra's sarcastic sentence and he nearly screams in ecstasy causing him to cover his mouth for fear the others would hear him. "Wha-what was that?"

"That would be something I'd have teach you some other time," Zeb said, "right now, just focus on how good it feels when you touch it."

Ezra nodded his head. The blunette kept thrusting his fingers onto that one spot, moaning. Zeb pushed Ezra's second finger in to join the first one. The second finger stung until it was chased away by the pleasure. Ezra got the idea and after a moment or two he slipped in a third finger.

Zeb smirked. He felt proud of the kid's quick learning skills. He left Ezra to pleasure himself on the table to find something in the kitchen he could use for lubrication. Zeb looked through the cabinets and found some fruit oil. The Lasat looks back and sees Ezra clutching onto the edge of the table with one hand while the other was currently thrusting four fingers into himself, trying to keep his moans as quiet as possible. Orrelios couldn't help how turned on he felt at the sight. The Lasat could have gone in dry would it not be for his care for the boy.

Zeb had Ezra get some organic fruit oil to lubricate his member. Ezra obeyed then he uses some of the oil on himself to slick up his own entrance. When the human was done he lays down on the table as Zeb lifts his legs up from behind the knee and aligns his member at Ezra's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Zeb asked. Ezra nodded.

Bridger winced when the tip of Zeb's large member was pushed in, he clenched on it making the pain worse when more was pushed in. Tears stung at Ezra's eyes. A sob escapes from Ezra's lips.

Zeb growls lowly in pleasured irritation, "Ezra, if you don't calm down and relax this will only hurt more than it should." But Ezra didn't relax. Zeb's hips jerked forward on their own accord and the walls clenched tighter on the Lasat. Fingernails made scratches on the sides of the table. A tear actually did fall and Zeb found himself feeling guilt in his gut and wanting to stop and pull out, but Ezra was so tight. He wanted to feel his member engulfed in the boy's heated vise-like grip on his member. "Ezra, you have to trust me."

Ezra had his eyes covered with the back of his hand. He peeked out from behind it when he remembers Zeb saying the same words not too long ago when rubbing his back. The Padawan nods. He whimpers as he started to relax his body and Zeb pushes in a little deeper. Ezra clenches and relaxes again when Zeb had only gone in half way. The teenager felt pain as the older male moved but it started to dull as the thrusts continued, going faster as the time went by. Ezra gripped the edge of the table. He tried to wait out the pain and expected pleasure to come his way but all he felt was the dull agony. The human looked up at Zeb and sees the frustrated pleasure etched to the Lasat's face. Ezra sighed. If his own pleasure wasn't coming and all he was going to feel was pain then that doesn't mean that Zeb had to suffer through it. Ezra reaches his arms up and hangs onto the Lasat's thick neck and impales himself farther onto the big member.

"Ezra-," the Padawan cut off the Lasat.

"Zeb, just because I can't feel pleasure doesn't mean you should-n't!" Ezra squeaked as he forced another inch into himself. Zeb grabs both of Ezra's hands in one of his and holds them above the blunette's head.

"Kid, I'm going slowly so I won't break you," Zeb explained. "I don't want you to end up severely hurt or something worse!" The Lasat was meaning death on the "or something worse".

Ezra's face felt even hotter than it did before from embarrassment and the heat emitting from Zeb's organ traveling through Ezra's body that eventually came to the blunette's face. He didn't realize how much Zeb cared him. Then again, sometimes it's hard to tell if Zeb even _liked _him at all from the way the Lasat acts. Ezra takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He lies back down on the table and relaxes for Zeb to start moving again.

Zeb began thrusting but he left out the extra inch that Ezra had shoved into himself. The Padawan was breathing deeply to help keep himself calm as the Lasat's large girth moved within him. One of Zeb's hands moved from Ezra's hips and stroked at the teen's neglected member sending sparks of pleasure through Ezra. The pain started to subdue in the teen's body from the stimulation made on his member. Ezra moans softly between the pleasure and the pain that he was starting to like. Zeb took this as a sign to go faster. Zeb didn't go in too deep, no matter how much he wanted to he didn't want to risk hurting the kid. The tear tracks on Ezra's face reminded him not to. The moans grew louder and Ezra was thrusting back onto the Lasat.

A loud and surprised gasp escaped from Ezra's lips. The Padawan's eyes were wide in shock, his back to arching off the table. An immense amount of pleasure was surging throughout his body replacing the pain. _Zeb must have found that spot he was talking about. _Ezra's lust hazy mind thought. "Ah…ah…Zeb…deeper…" he moans out.

The Lasat complied and thrusts deeper into the boy's body. Losing his grip on his instincts, Zeb starts pounding Ezra into the table.

"Oh Zeb, yes!" Ezra was tugging his hands from inside Zeb's grip. "Zeb, oh, my hands."

Zeb lets go of Ezra's hands and the Padawan wasted no time to hang onto the Lasat's neck again. Ezra attempted to move along with Zeb's thrusts but his older roommate was moving too fast and the pounding into his prostate was making it harder for him to even think about moving his hips. "Oh, Zeb, that feels so good." The Lasat growls in reply that it felt good inside of him.

The growls that fell from Zeb's lips excited Ezra even further, the thought of his roommate as a wild animal had strangely turned him on.

Ezra grabs the back of Zeb's head and brings him down to kiss him passionately on the mouth. A large tongue danced and traded spit with the human's much smaller, and pinker, tongue. Ezra moaned while Zeb growled and groaned into the kiss. They didn't know how long they have stayed like that but they didn't care. All that mattered to them at the moment was each other and the ecstasy they were high on.

Bridger couldn't hold onto Zeb's neck anymore from the amount of pleasure and made Ezra go limp on the table, thus breaking their kiss. The blunette's body acted like a ragdoll only moving when Zeb's hips snaps forward inside of Ezra. From the lack of movement Ezra made for in moaning as his climax neared closer and closer.

"Z-Zeb…I'm-ah! I'm close…" Ezra moaned out.

"Hang…in there kid," Zeb growled.

"I-I can't, oooh," the back of the Padawan's hand covered his eyes again.

With one final thrust Zeb buries himself deep within Ezra and sunk his teeth into Ezra's neck causing the Force sensitive teen to cry out in pain but moaned as his member was stroked while the Lasat drank the human's blood. It was a strange feeling to have your blood sucked by someone (especially when that someone is almost thrice his age and practically a beast), but to Ezra, at the moment, it was a nice kind of strange when it was mixed with pleasure. Soon enough Ezra had cried out and came in Zeb's hand and on his own stomach. Zeb was still inside of him but he pulled back from Ezra's neck with a blood all over his mouth and in his beard. The Lasat had stayed inside of Ezra for a moment or two before pulling out and sits down in the booth Ezra had previously sat on.

Ezra wanted to ask Zeb why he had bitten him but he was too tired to think about it. He was panting, he was sweaty, he felt icky actually and desperately needed a shower, but he felt relieved. Zeb was trying to catch his breath from their little activity. Ezra turns his head to the side to look at Zeb when his breathing evened out. He didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything, and his voice box refused work.

Zeb had unexpectedly laid his large Lasat hand on one side of Ezra's face, head. "So, how was your first time?" as he said that, the human felt a tingling sensation where Zeb's purple furred fingers made contact with the flesh on his cheek. The teen nuzzled against the palm of Zeb's hand.

"I-it-it was amazing!" Ezra had somehow managed to fish out his voice long enough to speak.

Zeb chuckles, "You were pretty amazing yourself for a first-timer." Ezra blushed but smiled at the compliment. Then it was like a gong had gone off in the blunette's head.

"Oh no, did everyone leave without us?!" Ezra said frantically sitting up but quickly lays back down when pain shot through his body, starting from his behind.

"Easy there, kid," Zeb said standing up and placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder, "you're going to be sore for a few days."

"Owe, man this really hurts," Ezra complained.

"If I had known we were going to do this then I would have given you a warning," Zeb partially joked. Ezra glared slightly at him. "Don't give me that look! You're the one who made the first move on me."

"Well you made the second move," Ezra retorted. He huffed. "I feel so tired. How long have we been at it?"

Zeb looked at the clock. "Uuuh, I'd say about twenty minutes."

Ezra's eyes widened, "What?! But you said-"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Zeb said, "but I told Kanan to go without us and bring something back for us."

"So that's what you whispered to Kanan," Ezra said. Now it makes sense.

"Yes, but don't worry," said Zeb, "they won't be back for another fifteen minutes or so-,"

"Unless one of them decided to stay behind and make sure the ship is still in one piece for at least five minutes," Sabine suddenly appeared in the doorway nearly scaring the crap out of Zeb and Ezra, with Ezra still laying naked on top of the table.

"Sabine?!" Zeb and Ezra panicked and Ezra quickly dove into the booth, trying his best to ignore the pain when he moved, to better hide his bare frame from the female.

"What are you doing here," they asked at the same time.

Sabine leaned against the doorframe, "At the moment, making sure the_ table_ is still in one piece."

The Padawan blushed profoundly and tried to hide his face behind Zeb's arm. Zeb pulled his arm back. He was not going to be the only one who had to show their embarrassed faces to the artist. "How-how much of that did you see?" the blunette asked.

"About a minute just before Zeb bit you," Sabine answered.

The Lasat and human pair shrunk a little into the booth they were sitting in.

Zeb ran his hand down his face, "You're going to tell Hera and Kanan, aren't you?"

Sabine shook her head, "Nope."

"Oh come on Sabine, can't you-wait you said no?" Sabine nodded at Zeb.

"But why," Ezra questioned, "not that we're not glad you're not going to tell-wait a minute-"

"-are you going to blackmail us for this?" Zeb finished Ezra's sentence.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sabine said with a poor excuse for an innocent attitude improperly covering the mischief thoughts she was having.

"Why, you little-"

"Zeb wait!" Ezra interrupted Zeb and pulled the Lasat back into the booth when he tried to get up.

"What," the Lasat questioned Ezra.

The Padawan averted his eyes towards their pile of clothes on the floor in a way of telling him they were still naked.

"Oh," Zeb started at their clothes on the floor for a second, "well, use your teleca-hooey thing to bring our clothes over here." Sabine did a snort and giggle that went unnoticed by the couple.

"Did you just seriously say "teleca-hooey"?"

Sabine rolled her eyes at their bickering. Lovers or not, Zeb and Ezra are still Zeb and Ezra.

**Wow, this is the longest smut I have ever written. In my opinion, I don't like how the story was written at the beginning up until the two actually start doing it. Well, I hope someone enjoyed this. Goodnight. Oh, and review please. Nothing mean.**


End file.
